


【真探True Detective S3】Stray Dog

by smerdyakov



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smerdyakov/pseuds/smerdyakov
Summary: 罗兰捡了一只流浪狗。





	【真探True Detective S3】Stray Dog

**Author's Note:**

> 好久没有写文了，大概也比较无趣，但还是想在看第八集之前做些什么…

傍晚时雨已经停了，可罗兰的伤腿仍在隐隐作痛。他其实并不讨厌雨天，甚至也不再讨厌这份疼痛，过往以这种方式种植在他的肉体上，他只能学着接受。有些人的记忆会随着时间逝去，当他们面对死亡时会头脑如婴儿一般干干净净，而罗兰知道自己并非此类。

他将铝盆在地上摆好，几条狗便靠过来开始进食。空气冷而潮湿，钻进衣领里，令他打了个哆嗦。雨水的气息唤起了某种熟悉而朦胧的感受，罗兰突然很想抽烟，可翻了翻口袋才想起来烟和打火机都被他放在了屋内。他推开门想回去取，却发现道路对面的灌木前有什么东西在动。昏暗的暮色下漆黑一团，辨不出样子。

他将犬舍锁好，走近了一些，才意识到那是一条流浪狗。

这动物体型不大，比罗兰的狗们都要小上许多，也许是在哪个泥坑里跌了一跤，它浑身湿透了，毛发一缕一缕沾着泥水，脏兮兮的看不出本来的颜色。

“嘿，小家伙，”他摊开双手，“你看起来不太妙啊。”

那只狗警觉地看着罗兰，发出几声虚弱的威胁，但犬舍中回应起更大的吠叫，它便安静下来不再出声。

罗兰笑了起来。

“来，吃点东西。”他弯腰放下一点狗粮。

这狗大概十分饥饿，舌头一卷把它们吃了个精光。

“你是无家可归了吗？”

它看起来很乖巧，对人的敌意并不十分强烈，也许在步入流浪生活之前它也曾是家养宠物，但不知怎么的，意外发生了，将它抛离了原本舒适安稳的生活。世界就是这样，到处都是该死的偶然。

“一会儿还会下雨，”罗兰不顾脏污抱起了这条狗，乌云沉沉地压在天空上，“既然你走到了我的门前，我就请你做做客，让我们快些回去，这外面实在是太冷啦。”

以前也有过这样的时候，偶然性叠加起来给他造成过不小的麻烦。那通电话打过来的时候罗兰正要睡觉，他本可以对此置之不理或者联系他人，但男人失魂落魄的样子浮现在脑海中，他便还是打起精神去了酒吧。汤姆·珀塞尔看起来经历了一场恶战，他被打得不轻，脸上一大片淤青和擦伤，眼眶、鼻子都流了血。他颓然坐在酒吧冰冷的水泥地面上，鬈发凌乱地散落在额头，看起来就像一条丧家之犬。

罗兰给这只狗冲洗了身子，吹干毛发。手掌下这动物的身体瘦骨嶙峋，微微颤抖。它很虚弱，也许生病了，只是安静地任人摆布。狗也像人一样具有不同的特性，有的狗聪明强壮，嗅觉敏锐，爪牙尖利，像他曾经固执的搭档，而这一只，虚张声势的外壳之下早已经精疲力竭。

罗兰将做好的鸡蛋端到它面前，点了支烟坐在沙发上，看着它被食物的香气勾起一点精神，开始狼吞虎咽。“吃吧，小家伙。”他感到些许自得，“我可有一手好厨艺。”

汤姆·珀塞尔醒来时天刚亮不久，熹微的晨光透过玻璃为他乱糟糟的须发和身上的旧毛毯染上一层柔和的色彩。罗兰看着他的目光由涣散聚焦到自己身上，神情由空白的迷茫逐渐变成了然。

“抱歉，我很久都没睡得这么安稳了，”汤姆急忙坐起身，“谢谢你，韦斯特警探。”

他有些局促地攥紧手，露出感激的神色，罗兰可以阅读出里面的真诚，他摆摆手说，“这没什么。”

他让汤姆使用了浴室，一夜醉酒之后对方闻起来就像酒精烟草和机油的混合发酵物，而自己则利用这段时间开始准备早餐。听着身后传来的哗哗水声罗兰才意识到这有多么离谱，过程中一定有哪里出了差错，他本打算把人送回家，最后却让对方住上了他的沙发。汤姆牵扯在案件中，他们理当保持距离，以免不必要的接触干涉判断。

面包、鸡蛋、培根、咖啡，他们对坐着吃了起来，简单的餐食对这两个男人来说已算是奢侈，而汤姆在咽下第一口鸡蛋后的表情简直可以称得上震惊。

罗兰大笑起来：“我看起来很像会搞砸厨房的那种人是不是？”

汤姆也不好意思地笑了。或许那不能称之为一个笑容，它太细微了，也许只是肌肉一点无意识的牵拉扯动。罗兰意识到自己从没见过这男人笑过，在那一切发生之后，你不该期待一个人在短时间内还能拥有笑的力气。

他引导汤姆说一些自己状况，也许暗含一些窥探案情的意思。但汤姆不再显得冷硬、抗拒，他向他诉说了那栋曾经被称为“家”房屋如何成了噩梦中的鬼怪、一块触之即汩汩流血的伤口，而他身处夹缝之中，不得安睡也无法清醒，呼吸间只有孩童的细小低泣回应。当木制地板发出吱嘎的声响，他会下意识地叫出两个名字。到处都是他们玩耍、生活的痕迹，这里没有生与死的界限，没有时间的流淌，只有无尽的悲恸环绕，男孩女孩的影子握着他的手，邀他一起步入永恒的黑暗。

那天傍晚罗兰再次提出了邀请，于是汤姆又在沙发上度过了一个夜晚，然后又有了第二个、第三个。

确实有过一些好时候，汤姆的怨愤淡去了，他找到新工作、新住处，开始了新的生活。上帝的爱与慈悲抚慰了他。罗兰见过不少这样的人，他们经历太多，疲惫不堪，不再有力气拯救自己，只有依靠天父的双手才得以支撑。但汤姆境况的好转并没有使罗兰放下心来，相反，他们来往得更为频繁。

“你不需要总来看望我。”汤姆这么说。确实是不再有必要，然而不知怎么的，罗兰内心深处总觉得对他负有某种责任。汤姆不是你的被监护人，他这样提醒过自己，可仍是控制不住在闲暇时常来探访。他明白这不止是过剩的同情心在作祟，但也不清楚这未知的冲动从何而来。不过仅在友谊的层面上，他也很喜欢汤姆的陪伴。他会为他做出刚合口味的咖啡，同他闲谈，在他谈起在办的案子时对他说：“罗兰，你有一颗善良的心，上帝会保佑你的。”

有时，汤姆会邀请他一同祷告，他们一同坐在沙发上，汤姆左手按着上帝的经文，右手将他的手紧握。他掌心的温度烧灼着罗兰，让他的皮肤也沁出汗水来。汤姆握得是那么紧，仿佛这些就是他仅有的、全部的信靠。

而罗兰看向他脸上梦幻般虔诚的神情，心却感到煎熬。

窗外黑洞洞的，但罗兰知道雨已经下了起来，它的声音与气息充满了整个空间。那只狗安静地卧在一小块地毯上，缓慢眨着榛色的眼睛，似乎就要步入梦乡。罗兰曾经很讨厌狗，现在却与一群狗为伴，他曾经憎恶孤独，现在却也已经习惯。

他还记得那个夜晚雨也很大，雨水敲打着车前窗，道路车辆的尾灯在玻璃上晕染出橙红的光。汤姆·珀塞尔坐在他身边，一身浓重的酒气，脸上沾着泪水与血迹。他从不算是个硬汉，早在这场悲剧发生之前就已经濒临破碎，此刻他从愤怒偏激中剥离出来，弓着背，将头倚在车窗上，像是有无形的重量压着他的肩膀。他说：“我只想死，整日整夜。”然后他开始道歉，向罗兰，向罗兰的搭档，向所有人道歉。可他才是失去最多的那个，罗兰想，却不曾有人向他道歉。

“对不起。”他在心里说，“我辜负了你。”那男人已经死去很多年了。

不过他知道汤姆原谅了他，早在过去的某一时刻。当你重新检视回忆总可以发掘出新的东西，如同重读一本书、追寻一个迷案，在反反复复的回溯中展露出曾经被忽视的意味与细节。抽屉里发现的教会传单，某个意外的触碰，都可以成为一个关键的碎片，去完成那个名为“过去”的拼图。长久的时间之后他已经明白了许多，包括汤姆，包括他自己。他们曾将手紧握，彼此依偎得如此之近，皮肉贴着皮肉，审判的十字架高悬在头顶。

雨越下越大了，罗兰静静地倾听着雨声，今晚他不打算喝酒。

那个流浪的小家伙可以暂时远离寒冷与饥饿，在此处安歇。等到明天，它就可以自由地离开。

但如果它想，罗兰也会让它留下。

他已经有许多只狗了。

——————END——————


End file.
